User blog:Guppy Moon The Nerd :^)/Tales of a junior Demon slayer-1 'Starting from the bottom'
"Now we here.", the radio spoke to me. It was one of those rap networks, I changed it, knowing the song wasn't the best thing to listen to. I kept flipping through the channels until I realized it was either Rap music, Rock, or news. So I turned off the radio function on my Zune, and went to the music that I had downloaded myself. I looked for Dan Avidan's "Last Unicorn" remix. "Ah, there it is.", I said to myself, as I pressed 'play.' (The cover can be found here) "Ah, your voice is amazing. I wish mine was that good.." I thought to myself, as I tried to sing along. I finally looked up from the sidewalk, noticing my home was not far ahead. I picked up my pace to a jog, hoping to make it there before it turned too dark. I reached the door and searched through my pockets for my house key. "Damn it.. I forgot it again." I knocked on the door with a bit of anger, hoping that he would answer it quicker. "Hold onto your butt, I'll be there in a second!" I heard Jaycob say with a small bit of sass. I tapped my feet to Dan's voice, checking how many times the song had repeated. "25 times.. Damn, I didn't even notice." He finally answered the door, and I paused the music, right on the ending note. "You're finally back I see, what took you so long?" I glanced at Jaycob's outfit before responding. He was wearing his short sleved 'KISS' T-shirt, with his ripped at the knees jeans, and his grey necklace was draped down his chest. "Boss was a bit hard on me.. Again." I responded, with anger filling my voice. "Hmph. Is widdle Jacwob angwyyy~?" "You ain't helpin dude." If you couldn't tell I wasn't in the best of moods. Jaycob wasn't helping none either. "I'm gonna go change.", I said, trying to get away from him as fast as possible. I jogged toward my room and slammed the door behind me. I clammed my face onto my bed, saying "I hate my job, God dang it.." muffled by the blankets. I got tired of just laying there, so I got up and sat down at my computer, opening Chrome andd going onto YouTube. After browsing for what seemed like hours on the video sharing site, I flopped into bed, sighing, knowing that the weekend wouldn't be enough rest for the hell I just went through at work. I woke up to screaming, and Jaycob shaking me up. "DUDE, GET UP! NOW! THERE'S SOMETHING BIG COMING!" "Wh-wha.." "GET THE HELL UP!" He pushed me out of bed, which lead me to fall on my bracelet. "Owowowowo.." He picked me up and dragged me out to door, and pointed my attention to the sky. "Demons! Don't you see em?! Demons man!!" I took a double take, not seeing them at first. When I looked back, I noticed something.. There was one.. Heading straight for us! I pushed Jaycob out of the way, and watched his golden hair sway as we dove oppoisite directions from each other. The demonic creature landed between us, with his teeth shown, and claws sharp. I gulped, and stood up, getting in a stance. Jaycob ran away, as he usually would from a fight. I clenched my fist, and made sure he knew I wasn't a pushover.. Not too much of one anyway. He charged at me at a stupid amount of speed, and clawed at my chest, hitting me with awesome strength. I fell to the ground, holding onto my chest tight, trying to stop the bleeding. "N-nngh.. Yo-ou.." I began to mutter, but could hardly finish. I began to see something glow on my left arm, but I didn't have enough strength to look at where it was co ming from, but the demonic creature seemed attracted to it, and reached toward my left arm. I wasn't about to let him hit me again, so I swung at him with my right arm, which felt heavier than before.. When I looked up, I noticed that the demon was hunched over as well, as if his stomach was slashed like he had dont to me. I looked up at my arm, and noticed a sword in my hand. The creature looked up, and screeched. He began to fly away, fast. "W-wha..?" I said, as my whole world began to darken. "What was that.." And then nothing. Everything went to black. I heard Jaycob begin to yell at me, trying to wake me up, but I couldn't move. Soon, I couldn't hear anything.. Thank you for reading this. there will be more coming soon. -Jacob, GuppyMoon. Category:Blog posts